facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Sarmenian Ground Force
The Royalist Sarmenian Ground Force (RSGF), commonly known as His Majesty's Ground Force is the land armed forces of The Royal Armed Forces of Sarmenia. The RSGF is administered by the Royal War Office from Islamabad. It has been managed by the Ministry of Defense since January 2010. Their Commander-in-Chief is the RS monarch, HRM King Sarmed IV and they are managed by the Defense Council of the Ministry of Defense. The The Chief of Army Staff holds de facto authority over the ground force. The Royalist Sarmenian Ground Force (RSGF) are charged with protecting Royalist Sarmenia and her Crown Colonies, promoting RS' wider security interests, and supporting international peacekeeping efforts. They are active and regular participants on peacekeeping missions and other coalition operations. The professional head of the RS Army is the Chief of the General Staff, currently General Muhammad Bilal. Basic Infantry Weapons The basic infantry weapons of the RSGF are the RSAR-16 assault rifle family, with several variants such as the RSAR-16C and the RSAR-16K for the special forces such as the Royal Special Services Group (RSSG). The main sidearm is the M9mm Barreta pistol .The STG-9RT is the main anti-tank rocket launcher. The RS82A1 and RS1G are the main sniper rifles of the RSGF. Vehicles and Artillery The RSGF commonly uses the HMMWV vehicle with the ST2AB as its Main Battle Tank (MBT) and the ASPC-1 (IFV) and the Hippo/M40 Blumehart (APC). The Nachteule-I (AKA Bristol) SPAAG Self-propelled anti-aircraft Weapon, the Nachteule-II (AKA Nivra) SPAAM Self-propelled anti-aircraft missile and the Javeline / Advokat SAM/ABM are the main AA defense of the RSGF. The main artillery is the Donner-I (AKA Juliet) SPH 155mm Self-propelled howitzer. Negotiations are currently underway with The Royalist Kingdom to procure advanced weaponry. Combat Vehicles: ST2AB "Excalibur" - MBT Bristol - SPAAG Nivra - SPAAM Juliet - SPH ASPC-1 - IFV Hippo/M40 Blumehart - APC Advokat, Javelin - SAM/ABM Keys: MBT: Main Battle Tank SPAAG: Self-propelled anti-aircraft gun. SPAAM: Self-propelled anti-aircraft missile SPH: Self-propelled howitzer. IFV: Infantry Fighting Vehicle APC: Armored Personnel Carrier ORUV: Off road Utility Vehicle. SAM: Surface-To-Air-Missile ABM: Anti Ballistic Missile Structure -Mechanized division - (20,250 Military personel) -Combat vehicles included: - 325 x ST2AB "Excalibur" MBT - 725 x ASPC-1 IFV - 625 x M40 APC - 315 x Bristol - SPAAG - 315 x Nivra - SPAAM - 100 x Attack/Scout/Transport Helicopters - 1,115 x HMMWV - 2,125 x Military trucks (Transport, supply, command vehicles, ambulances) -Royal Artillery Division - (3,500 Military personel) - Combat vehicles included: - 350 x Juliet SPH. - 125 x Javeline II SAM/ABM. - 725 x support vechiles. -Royal Infantry details - Assault Equipment: RSAR-16A Assault Rifle, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, Combat knife - Sniper Equipment: RS1G, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, Combat knife - Royal Engineer Equipment: M3T shotgun - HK MP5 SMG, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, Combat Knife - Anti-tank Equipment: AT-1 Rocket Launcher, HK MP5 SMG, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, Mine, Claymore, Combat Knife - Royal Medic Equipment: RSAR-16A Assault Rifle, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Med Pack, Fragmentation Grenade, Combat Knife - Royal Special Services Group (RSSG) Equipment: RSAR-16C Assault Rifle, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, C4 Explosives, Combat Knife - His Majesty's Royal Guard Equipment: RSAR-16A2 Assault Rifle, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, Combat knife - Royalist Elite Joint Forces Equipment: RSAR-16K Assault Rifle, M9mm Berretta, Fragmentation Grenade, Flashbang Grenade, Combat Knife, Jamming Equipment, Hand-Held UAV, C4 Explosives Order of Battle Royal Central Command. (RCCOM) * RSGF Royal Security Committee. * RSGF Royal Security Council. * Administrative . Personnel Command (PERSCOM) . Navigation Command (NAVCOM) . Colonial Military Administration . Unified Ground Command (UNICOM) . RSGF Astrophysics . RSGF Medical Corps (MEDCORPS) . RSGF Royal Engineering Corps (ENGCORP) . RSGF Logistical Corps . RSGF Test and Evaluation Corps . RSGF Ordnance Committee . Royal Office of Military Intelligence (OMI) . Royal Office of Investigations (OI) . Ground Special Warfare: o Royal Special Service Group (RSSG). o His Majesty's Royal Guard (HMRG) Regional commands * Northern Royal Command * Central Royal Command * Southern Royal Command * Home Front Royal Command Colonial commands * Myspace Command (Myspace) * Bebo Command (Bebo) Infantry Division *1st Royal Infantry Division "Islamabad" *2nd Royal Infantry Division "Rawalpindi" *3rd Royal Infantry Division "Lahore" *4th Royal Infantry Division "Peshawar" *5th Royal Infantry Division "Quetta" *6th Royal Infantry Division "Faisalabad" *7th Royal Infantry Division "Gujrat" *8th Royal Infantry Division "Karachi" *9th Royal Infantry Division "Gwadar" *10th Royal Infantry Division "Hyderabad" *11th Royal Infantry Division "Murree" *12th Royal Infantry Division "Mirpur" *13th Royal Infantry Division "Hussainpur" *14th Royal Infantry Division "Swat" *15th Royal Infantry Division "Gilgit" *16th Royal Infantry Division "King's Own Boys" *17th Royal Infantry Division "Constitution" *18th Royal Infantry Division "Imprezza" *19th Royal Infantry Division "Mamelukes" *20th Royal Infantry Division "Jannisary" *21st Royal Infantry Division "Tehran" *22nd Royal Infantry Division "Bandar Abbas" *23rd Royal Infantry Division "Baluchistan" *24th Royal Infantry Division "Lion" *25th Royal Infantry Division "Thallium" *26th Royal Infantry Division "Cyanide" *27th Royal Infantry Division "Sarin" *28th Royal Infantry Division "Spectrum" *29th Royal Infantry Division "Risk" *30th Royal Infantry Division "Vampire" *31st Royal Infantry Division "Spirit" *32nd Royal Infantry Division "Ghost" *33rd Royal Infantry Division "Mako" *34th Royal Infantry Division "Gas Can" *35th Royal Infantry Division "Longbow" *36th Royal Infantry Division "Fencers" Logistic Divisions: *1st Logistic Division "Margalla" *2nd Logistic Division "Faizabad" *3rd Logistic Division "Pindi Bhatian" *4th Logistic Division "Defense" *5th Logistic Division "Red Zone" *6th Logistic Division "Blue Zone" *7th Logistic Division "Aziz" *8th Logistic Division "Snake" *9th Logistic Division "Trojans" *10th Logistic Division "Prince Faisal" *11th Logistic Division "Rogue" *12th Logistic Division "Riyasat" *13th Logistic Division "Al Asad" *14th Logistic Division "Agility" *15th Logistic Division "Ability" *16th Logistic Division "Loyal" *17th Logistic Division "Lighthouse" *18th Logistic Division "Lancers" Engineer Divisions: *1st Royal Engineers Division "Pioneers" *2nd Royal Engineers Division "Mechanics" *3rd Royal Engineers Division "Perseus" *4th Royal Engineers Division "Heracles" *5th Royal Engineers Division "Hydra" *6th Royal Engineers Division "Cyclops" *7th Royal Engineers Division "Nidhog" *8th Royal Engineers Division "Wyvern" *9th Royal Engineers Division "Wright" Mechanized Divisions: *1st Royal Mamluk Division "Dragon" *2nd Royal Mamluk Division "Centaur" *3rd Royal Mamluk Division "Bellerophen" *4th Royal Mamluk Division "Pegasus" *5th Royal Mamluk Division "Cobra" *6th Royal Mamluk Division "Ajax" *7th Royal Mamluk Division "Achilles" *8th Royal Mamluk Mechanized "King Sarmed II" *9th Royal Mamluk Mechanized "Dinar" *10th Royal Mamluk Division "Princess Hedaya" *11th Royal Mamluk Division "Alpha" *12th Royal Mamluk Division "Lambda" *13th Royal Mamluk Division "Prince Hashir" *14th Royal Mamluk Division "Archers" *15th Royal Mamluk Division "Trojans" *16th Royal Mamluk Division "Snakebite" *17th Royal Mamluk Division "Adder" *18th Royal Mamluk Division "Phantom" *19th Royal Mamluk Division "Prince Sarmad I" *20th Royal Mamluk Division "King Sarmed III" *21st Royal Mamluk Division "King Sarmed I" *22nd Royal Mamluk Division "Chimera" *23rd Royal Mamluk Division "Troll" *24th Royal Mamluk Division "Versatility" *25th Royal Mamluk Division "Armageddon" *26th Royal Mamluk Division "Gulistan" *27th Royal Mamluk Division "Majestic" *28th Royal Mamluk Division "Mjolnir" *29th Royal Mamluk Division "Papa" *30th Royal Mamluk Division "Gravity" *31st Royal Mamluk Division "Valkyrie" *32nd Royal Mamluk Division "King's Favourite" *33rd Royal Mamluk Division "Taxila" *34th Royal Mamluk Division "Saladin's Fist" *35th Royal Mamluk Division "Royal Mamelukes" *36th Royal Mamluk Division "Sassanids" *37th Royal Mamluk Division "King Sarmed IV" *38th Royal Mamluk Division "Sultana Aleezeh" Artillery Divisions: *1st Royal Artillery Division "Priest" *2nd Royal Artillery Division "Paladin" *3rd Royal Artillery Division "Knight" *4th Royal Artillery Division "Catapaults" *5th Royal Artillery Division "Bulls-eye" *6th Royal Artillery Division "Petrobili" *7th Royal Artillery Division "Gadaffi" *8th Royal Artillery Division "King's Hand" *9th Royal Artillery Division "Queen's Hand" *10th Royal Artillery Division "Pounders" *11th Royal Artillery Division "Ruin" *12th Royal Artillery Division "Break" *13th Royal Artillery Division "My Way" *14th Royal Artillery Division "Papercut" Special Forces: *8 Royal Special Services Group (RSSG) Regiment *16 Royal Special Services Group (RSSG) Regiment *32 Royal Special Services Group (RSSG) Regiment *16th Air Assault Brigade. *17th Air Assault Brigade. *1st The King's Guards *2nd The King's Guards *3rd The King's Guards - Reserve: *10th Princess Hedaya's Own Royal Jannissary Batallion *11th Princess Hedaya's Own Royal Janissary Battalion *12th Princess Hedaya's Own Royal Janissary Battalion Intelligence Divisions: *1st Military Intelligence Battalion *2nd Military Intelligence Battalion *4th Military Intelligence Battalion *15th Psychological Operations Group Medical Divisions: *1st Close Support Medical Regiment *2nd Close Support Medical Regiment *3rd Close Support Medical Regiment *4th Close Support Medical Regiment *5th General Support Medical Regiment *6th General Support Medical Regiment *7th General Support Medical Regiment Airmobile Operations Division: *101st Airborne Division "Cerberus" *121st Airborne Division "Firefly" *1st Transport Helicopter Regiment HQ: Bin Qasim Air Base *2nd Transport Helicopter Regiment HQ: Sarmed Royal Air Base *3rd Transport Helicopter Regiment HQ: Hashir Air Base *4th Transport Helicopter Regiment HQ: Hedaya Air Base *5th Transport Helicopter Regiment HQ: Karachi Air Base *6th Transport Helicopter Regiment HQ: Karachi Air Base *7th Transport Helicopter Regiment HQ: Islamabad Air Base. *8th Transport Helicopter Regiment HQ: Islambad Air Base